


Incomplete

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Axel wanted was Roxas back, no matter what the means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138222) by renrink (on tumblr). 



Roxas didn’t know where the clock tower went. Darkness surrounded him now instead, and his mind reeled with some kind of numb panic. Was he finally assimilated into Sora? Or worse, did something happen to him?

He heard a voice. A tiny, tiny voice.

“Roxas... Roxas...”

Roxas stirred.

“Wake up you slacker!”

Roxas opened his eyes- his real eyes -and blinked at the sudden light. The swath of red with green dots in front of him eased into the familiar portrait of Axel, smiling with relief, “You were always one to oversleep, huh buddy?”

Roxas felt some sort of steady pulse that was currently in sync with his shallow breaths. It was weird. He never felt anything like this steady throb in his veins that pulsed through everything and roared in his ears in some steady drum that seemed to be telling him “DOOM DOOM DOOM”-

“Yo, Roxas, you alright?” Axel’s hand waved in front of his face.

“Axel...” Roxas whispered. His voice cracked like parchment being torn in two. His throat hurt. He was sitting, leaning against some sort of rock. It was hard. Cold. Something felt wrong, and it sat in his veins, heavy like lead. Something was so wrong. His hand clutched at his chest, “W-what... how?!”

“Duh, you zombie! I brought you back just like I promised!” Axel proudly gloated.

“S-Sora...?” Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head with a flutter of his lips, “Oh, come on Roxas! You know the answer to that, or are you more of a zombie than you were before? I turned him into a Heartless and erased him!” Axel seemed to either be ignoring or wasn’t noticing the horror in Roxas’s eyes, “Now there’s only one you!”

Roxas’s expression broke into a taut, fractured grimace. His hand clawed into his heart. ears were ringing. His heartbeat was racing and now he couldn’t get enough air. His eyes were wide- too wide, far too wide. He doubled over. Something was definitely wrong. Tears started spilling over and his heart ACHED. His fingernails dug into his skin even through the thin leather coat, and it wasn’t a stretch to feel them piercing leather and skin.

Roxas screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really not ok.


End file.
